Love in its Truest Form
by River Serenity
Summary: This takes place after Frenched, what could have happened if Abby hadn't gone to France. KevinAbby


Love in its Truest Form

By: River Serenity

**Disclaimer**: I don't own O'Grady, the nice people at Soup 2 Nuts and The N do, because if I did, Kevin and Abby would already be together, hehehehehe.

This takes place at the end of Frenched, and is what I wanted to happen, but it didn't, obviously, well anyway enjoy.

**Love in its Truest Form**

Abby looked out the plane window with a content smile on her face. However the smile faded when realization hit her that she had made a huge mistake; she couldn't leave now, not for eight weeks. 'I can't do this, this isn't right' she thought. "I can't do this" she whispered to no one in particular.

"What did you say Abby?" Beth asked her, unable to hear her the first time. But Abby didn't bother answering; instead she just got up out of her seat and, again, pushed her poor, defenseless friend out of the way. "Abby! Where are you going? Paris is that-a-way" Beth told her friend, pointing behind her. 'Is Abby plane sick? But we haven't even left the ground yet. What's going on?' Beth thought, trying to reason out why her friend, who had been bummed for the past couple weeks because Beth was going to France without her, would suddenly say that she had to get off of the plane that was _going_ to France.

Abby looked back at Beth, a look of sorrow shining her large brown eyes "I'm sorry Beth, but this is something that I have to do, I have to set things right. I can't leave things like this for eight weeks; I have to do something now." Beth looked back at her, then out the window, then back to her again, and nodded with a look of understanding in her violet eyes. "Go Abby Wilde, go and find him," Beth said with a smile in her French accent. Abby smiled back and started to make her way back down the aisle of the plane.

Mr. Lipschitz saw Abby get out of her seat and head down to the front of the plane, "Abby Wilde you get back in your seat right now young lady! I will not be responsible for you hurting yourself" he yelled in that monotonous, somewhat nasally voice of his.

Abby didn't have time for this, she had to get off of this plane before it took off and separated her form the answers she needed to get, "I'm sorry Mr. Lipschitz but if I don't get off this plane than I may miss out on a relationship I didn't even know was possible, or feasible" and she took off for the front door of the plane again, this time at a run, with many of the other passengers cheering her on as she ran.

Abby ran from the airport terminal to the window where she last saw Kevin at, but he wasn't there. 'Shit, where is he?' she thought as she continued to run through the airport, pushing many innocent people out of the way. She finally found him as he was just about to leave.

Abby continued to run up to him yelling for him to stop. He turned around in time to see her almost run right into him, and he caught her just before they crashed. They jumped apart, and Abby doubled over trying to catch her breath.

Kevin, looking completely bewildered, "Abby what are doing back? Did you forget your shoes?" unable to stop that bit of his usual sarcasm from slipping into to his voice. Wincing a little he said, "You do know that if you stay out here much longer, you're going to miss your flight?" she had wanted to go so badly, he didn't want her to miss it.

When she was able to breathe normally again, Abby simply said "I don't care, this is more important" looking him in the eye, "We need to talk." Kevin looked a bit scared, but nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Oh, but not here" she said, "Can we go, maybe back to your house? You know, because it is closer than mine?" Kevin gave her a weird look, but agreed and drove them back to his house.

Deciding that it would be better to sit and talk outside underneath the big tree in his backyard, rather than try and explain to his parents why Abby was there, and why they were going to talk in his room. So, outside they sat, shifting uncomfortably for a few minuets before Abby got up the nerve to break the silence that had settled over the star-crossed teens.

"Kevin when I got on the plane, and looked out that window, I felt guilty, I don't really know why, but I did." She said this with a hint of sadness in her voice, and without meeting his eyes. For some reason, she was afraid to look him in the eye.

Kevin looked at her for a moment as she looked at her knees, which here pulled up to her chest, protecting her heart. Shifting slightly, he asked her honestly "Because you acted like a jerk just before you left?"

Abby looked slightly offended and was able to at least look at his face this time. "No! I felt that if I got on that plane I would be missing out on something very important, again not sure what, but I know it's very important" she was trying to be nice and not start yelling at him, or start an argument, that was the last thing she wanted right now, but he was making it difficult.

"Are you talking like a sale at the mall, or just your shoes?" again, there was that old sarcasm, why couldn't he have a normal conversation with her and not insult her?

However, Abby didn't react the way he thought she would. Instead of yelling at him and telling him that he didn't know what he was talking about, she just look defeated, "Kevin do you like me?" She had no idea where this had come from, much less the courage to ask such a question.

After hearing Abby's question Kevin's mouth snapped shut. He had no idea how to react to the question he himself had been asking. Did he like her? For the longest time he denied it to himself. No, he didn't like her, he loved her, but he told himself that he would never tell her that.

When he failed to respond, Abby looked at his face, and saw what looked like fear pass over his blue eyes. Fear also started to settle over her heavy heart. What if he didn't like her at all, what if this was a complete and total misunderstanding? "Kevin? Did you hear me?" she had to make sure that he heard her.

At the sound of her voice calling his name, Kevin was able to snap out of his fear induced coma, and he looked at her and asked rather harshly, "Why should I answer a stupid question like that?" putting on the outward appearance of rage, when in reality, he was scared to death of answering her innocent question.

Abby was a little taken aback by the harshness of his tone, had she made a mistake? Taken a simple, friendly gesture and blown it way out of proportion? Gaining more courage, she looked him in the eyes and simply said "I think that maybe we probably like each other and don't even know it, or don't want to admit it" she had said this last part more to herself that anything, "Maybe that's why we fight so much."

Kevin just stared at her. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought that he and Abby would be sitting out in his backyard, in the middle of the night, discussing whether or not they had secret feeling for each other. Gaining his composure, he angrily asked "You think we secretly like each other and that's why we fight? Well what am I supposed to say to that Abby? Huh? All you ever cared about was shopping at the mall and that pinheaded, overly muscled Pete Kelsco! That's all."

Abby stared at him with hurt in her eyes. Did he really think that? Did he really think she was that shallow and blind? Anger took over, how could he think that? "First of all how can you be so judgmental when I could say the same thing about you?" she said, not realizing how that sounded.

Kevin had to laugh at this, "What? I don't think of shopping at the mall and over muscled Pete" he had a hard time saying this, laughing between every other word. Flustered, Abby yelled "You know what I mean Kevin, all _you_ have ever cared about was eating and your stupid, harebrained plans, that by the way never work!" Her face was red and her breathing heavy as she had practically screamed this last part. When she caught her breath again, she realized what she had said and felt guiltier than she had all night, "Kevin, I didn't mean that, I…"

He cut her off before she could say anything else, "Is that all you wanted to say to me Abby?" The icy demeanor of his voice froze her to the core; she went too far, she really hurt him this time. Kevin looked at her with an ice cold stare, "Well princess, I'm so sorry that I am not as perfect as your beloved Pete." Even with the icy stare he was giving her, his voice betrayed him; she could hear the deep sadness that she had caused. She wanted to die for hurting him so badly.

Kevin gave her one last look and proceeded to get up. Abby panicked and grabbed his arm and yanked him back down onto the grass. "Listen to me, I didn't mean what I said, I was just so angry. I'm sorry. If you never want to speak to me again, I'll understand, but please listen to me first?" She was desperate, she had gotten this far and had to finish this, even if it meant that he would never talk to her again, "Pete Klesco is a complete idiot. He is not nearly as smart as you are, or as talented, he can't compared to you! All _he _cares about is lacrosse and those overly done muscles of his. Do you hear me Kevin? You are better than he could ever be, at least in my eyes." She needed him to understand, and she was putting her dignity on the line by admitting these things. "Kevin I don't want to hide anymore, I want to be honest" she took a deep breath, and continued, "I care about you a lot, a lot more than I ever thought I could, and I want, no, need to know if you feel the same for me or not, cause if you do I want to try and figure this out and maybe……"

Kevin cut off the rest of her words when his lips crashed down onto hers. It took Abby a second to register what was happening, and she didn't fight it, she returned his kiss with just as much intensity, if not more. Kevin's hand reached up to rest on her left cheek, stroking it with his thumb, and the kiss deepened if that was even possible. So completely lost were they that they didn't notice the need for air until it burned their lungs. They broke apart, flushed, and wondering what had come over them. One minuet they were fighting, the next she was apologizing, and, the next they were making out like there was no tomorrow. After a long, awkward, silence Abby was the first to say anything, "What just happened? I thought you were mad at me?"

Kevin looked back with the same question mirroring in his own beautiful eyes, "I don't know what came over me" and he really didn't, he should still be furious with her for what she said. But for some reason, the sincerity of her voice, and the sweet way she was biting her lip drove him mad, so he did the only thing her could think of, he kissed her. "It must be The Weirdness acting up again" he stated, not wanting to tell her the true reason as to why he kissed her. Everything can be explained by using The Weirdness as an excuse.

However, Abby didn't like that excuse, so she leaned in and kissed Kevin back. However, this kiss was gentler than the one they had just shared, and it didn't last more than a few seconds, just enough to tease. "And I guess that must have been The Weirdness too" she said when they broke apart. Hey if he can use The Weirdness as an excuse, well than so could she damn it.

Kevin just smiled a very goofy looking smile, "Well this thing between us, whatever it is, is pretty weird" and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her again. "Maybe we can take it slow and figure it out together? That is, of course, if you'll have me Abby Wilde."

Abby smiled and said in a sweet and somewhat sexy voice, "Why Kevin Harnisch, of course I'll have you; you think I would have given up France if I didn't plan on getting you?" With this, Abby gave Kevin her most mysterious and seductive smile of the whole evening, and again, Kevin could not control himself and he kissed, entangling his hands in her long, silky black hair.

So Abby and Kevin spent most of the night making up for lost time, and also making out under the big oak tree in Kevin's backyard, lost in their own, weird, world.

The End?

I hope everyone liked it, this is my first attempt. I may do more if I can think of anymore to write. Please review, and again, I know this is not a Home Movies story, but there is no category for O'Grady. Thank you for reading.


End file.
